1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to removing threads from a sewn article and more specifically to a thread removal device, which reduces the challenges associated with seam ripping.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A sewer, who wishes to remove unwanted threads from a sewn seam needs a sharp instrument to cut through the threads to remove them from the sewn article. The sewer removing the thread will oftentimes use a universal seam ripper. A universal seam ripper has the nuisance value of not offering a thread removal feature. The universal seam ripper cuts the thread and leaves thread remnants, yet, the thread remnants still need to be removed. Many times sewers will attempt to use their fingers to grasp these threads and pull them out. The sewer may also use a grasping tool, such as tweezers to remove the thread remnants. It is inconvenient and time consuming to use two separate tools consecutively. Further, two separate tools require that the eyes and hands are constantly going from the first tool to the second tool.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a thread removal device, which includes a thread cutter for cutting threads on one end and a grasping implement to remove the cut threads at the other end.